Cinder's Savior
by Spunky-Viper
Summary: A story of a kitten named Cinder who tamed the egotistical puppy Sesshomaru. The day he met her he knew she was different and knew he had to possess her before Naraku. Little did he realize how much he lusted her? ....loved her? 'What is this feeling'
1. Cinder Duskfeather

I was finally getting to go see Kagome. I haven't seen her in a while she's always gone. She told me where she goes but no one else. I mean I can turn into a white tiger, so I can't really yell 'foul' when she tells me something crazy. Correct? So anyway so there's this thing called the Shikon Jewel. And Kagome had it, unknowingly inside her, and one day this demon thing grabbed her and dragged her into the well at her families shrine. She was pulled 500 years into the past into Feudal Japan. When she arrived she let loose this half-demon guy named Inuyasha who killed the demon that was after her. Then a demon crow swallowed the jewel and she shot it which caused the jewel inside it to shatter into a ton of pieces. So now her and Inuyasha, along with a demon slayer woman named Sango, a perverted monk named Miroku, a demon cat named Kilala and a young fox demon named Shippo all travel together to gather the jewel shards. On top of this of course there's this bad guy named Naraku who keeps trying to steal the jewel and kill them all. There's also Inuyasha's older full demon half-brother named Sesshomaru who fights with Inuyasha all the time about their Father's sword that Sesshomaru wants and can't have. I know it's a lot huh?

But anyway she wanted to see if I could help them out, because they could use an extra-hand. Now I'm not real big mind you. I mean in human form I'm only 4' 11. I guess I have a good body. I mean I've got a flat stomach, but my thighs brush together a bit when I walk. My chest is too large I think. I'm kind of pale, and have long dirty blonde hair that hangs to my hips. My eyes are gun-metal grey. I'm 16 years old, it's kinda pathetic I've met 9 year olds taller then me. I can fight pretty good, and I can use a sword pretty well I suppose. I took fencing classes once. I'm especially good at horse-back riding. Which is strange because you'd think the horses would be able to sense my tigress but they don't seem to mind me. When in tigress form I'm normal tiger size about 13 feet long from head to tip of my tail. I weigh about 532 pounds. I'm a pretty average sized tiger. I was a white tiger and my markings were more of a dark brown than black. I wasn't like a were-wolf or something. I was a shape shifter and I could change when I wanted to, it was in my bloodline. But having this inner tigress made me a lot stronger then a normal human and my senses were heightened too.

Kagome told me we would be gone a couple days so I packed a duffel bag. Something I could carry easily on my back in human form and tiger form. I packed a toothbrush and toothpaste. A bottle of my favorite vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner along with a hairbrush, shaving razor, and deodorant. I stashed my make-up and a small mirror too. I also packed a few pairs of my skinny jeans, along with four pairs of pajama shorts and a bunch of different colored tank tops. I stuck a couple sweatshirts in too. I also packed underwear and two more bras in case I needed them. I stuck a sketch pad in there along with a case of pencils and a pencil sharpener so that I could draw if I saw something cool I wanted to sketch.

Before I left I took a shower and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my black Converse All-Stars and a blue tank top. I did my makeup real quick. I don't use cover up cause my one good trait is I have no acne. Thank my tiger for that one. I wear kinda heavy dark eye make-up though and I occasionally put on lip-gloss. Not often though. I brushed my hair and blow-dried it. Then I pulled on my trench coat. It wasn't one of those long creepy ones that falls to my ankle or something. It comes to just above my knees and is a nice beige color and it fits right too with a belt at the waist.

I locked my apartment, grabbed my bag and jogged to Kagome's, which is about 5 blocks without breaking a sweat. As I arrived I heard her say something angrily and a loud thud. Her voice was coming from around the back of the house near the well house which is where I went. There was a man getting up off the ground. He was maybe 18 years old. He had white hair and white dog ears to match, his amber colored eyes looked angry and he was wearing a red haori. It must be Inuyasha. There was a sword hanging from his hip that I eyed for a moment before jogging up to Kagome.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it! This is Inuyasha by the way." She pointed mildly to the man. He looked at me with a quiet 'keh'. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, yeah, I made it. I had to make arrangements for Arwen to take care of my horse before I left." I looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, I'm Cinder Duskfeather. Nice to finally meet you in person." I gave him a smile. He just looked at me blankly, for a minute before saying hello. Kagome gestured me to follow her into the well house. Inuyasha gave us a quick hurry-up before he leaped into the well. I saw a blue flash and he was gone. Kagome lifted a small vial from a necklace on her chest. I could see pieces of the jewel in it and she took one out and handed it to me. It disappeared into the palm of my hand and I looked at her for a minute in question.

"In order for you to be able to go through the well you need a piece of the jewel. Are you ready?" I nodded and she took my hand. We leapt in together. I felt like I was floating in the blue light that surrounded us and suddenly I was standing in the bottom of the well. I looked up to see blue-sky instead of the ceiling of the well house. I glanced at Kagome and she smiled. Suddenly I heard shouting and swords clashing. We hurriedly climbed out to see Inuyasha fighting another man. A very gorgeous man might I say.

"That's Sesshomaru…" Kagome said nudging me. I looked at him. He was tall maybe 6'6 with pale moonlight skin. He had piercing gold eyes that were narrowed. He had magenta colored stripes on each cheek and a dark-blue crescent moon on his forehead. They looked like tattoos. He had only one arm which was wielding a sword he fought Inuyasha with. He had two more magenta stripes on his hand. He wore a white outfit, with a red design on the shoulder, on the other shoulder he had this giant piece of fur like a boa or something. He had another sword still in it's sheath. He was easily fighting off Inuyasha. I watched him in interest. He was very graceful for someone so large. They stopped fighting and Sesshomaru looked at me. I could see his nostrils flare as he scented me. He gave me a curious look. I arched an eyebrow and glanced at Kagome.

"Nice welcoming committee." I grinned and wiggled my fingers in a 'hello'. "I know brother's fight a lot but isn't this a bit much?" He glared at me. He scented the air again and then sheathed his sword.

"What are you?" His voice was deep and slid across my skin like silk. I shivered and stared levelly back at him. For such nice honey colored eyes damn were they cold. I tilted my head.

"I'm a tiger." I grinned at him. I saw his eyes look me over, and I arched an eyebrow as he checked me out. I didn't know if it was sexual or if he was just checking me out since he didn't know what I was. He's eyes seemed to take in everything but gave out nothing. I bent a bit at the waist till my eyes caught his and I motioned upwards with my hand. "My face is up here big boy." I heard a deep sound like thunder, when I realized he was growling. He took one step forward which measured up to three with how long his legs were. He was standing not far from me. Maybe two feet. I looked up at him and my eyes widened a bit. I glanced at Kagome.

"Is he trying to scare me or something?" I whispered at her. She gave me a strange look and suddenly I had been lifted off the ground. He had his hand around my throat and I struggled to take a deep breath. I stayed calm, and raised a hand to hold his wrist. I heard a thud as my other hand dropped my bag. I stared into his eyes.

"I do not try to be scary, tiny one, I am." I arched a brow at him. I glared. Suddenly he dropped me and turned to walk away. I hissed at his back angrily. I staled after him a couple steps before he turned around. He bared his fangs at me and I hissed back. I arched an eyebrow at him, and rolled my shoulders once fighting to keep my tigress in check.

'**Who does this dog think he his?!' **My tigress roared. She was shaking to be let loose and show this male a lesson.

"Who do you think you are treating me like that? Just because you're a big egotistical puppy doesn't mean you can knock me around!" I asked him calmly. How it ticked me off to no end when men knocked around girls. He snarled again. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cinder calm down please, I don't want you to get hurt. Just breath ok? I'm sure your tigress will calm in a moment right?" I heard Kagome's frightened voice and looked up at her with a smile.

"Yeah, it's cool, I'm fine." I glanced back at Sesshomaru who was looking at me with a look of wonder before he quickly masked it under that emotionless look again.

"What makes you so sure I would not have killed you, kitten?" He said calmly. I hissed. I was not a kitten damn it! I was tiger! Big and proud! He was just a dog after all! Right…?

"Well I don't think I'm a fool. Don't treat me like dirt, you don't even know WHAT I am. What made YOU so sure I couldn't have killed YOU?" I heard him snarl again, then was cut off at the sound of a high pitched gravelly voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The girl, Rin, and I have been looking for you!" A small green toad-imp thing came running from the woods. He wore a little brown cloak and carried a large staff with two ugly faces on it. Behind him followed a little girl. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek and a missing front tooth. She wore an orange and yellow kimono. She ran out to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. I looked at her surprised. She then turned and smiled at us. She covered her mouth and went into a slight coughing fit, before recovering. She looked back up at Sesshomaru who continued to look at me emotionlessly. He then turned and began to walk away, did he not see Rin? She looked a bit green around the gills to me.

"Rin, Jaken. Come." Rin followed after him giggling and Jaken grumbled running to keep up. I looked at Kagome.

"Is he always so grumpy? But damn he is gorgeous ain't he?" I watched his form disappear. "If only they made men like that in the future." I heard her laugh a little.

"I wouldn't go after this one Cinder. You 'putting on the moves' will probably make him kill you faster then he would normally." I shrugged. She gestured me to follow her and we walked a long a path until we came out into a small village. We walked to a small wooden hut that had smoke coming out the top. I took off my trench coat and when we walked in and I dumped it and my bag with Kagome's beside the door. There was a small group of people sitting around a medium sized fire. There was a woman with long black hair in a ponytail dressed in a black one-piece outfit. It had pads over certain spots like armor that was pink and she had deep brown eyes. Then there was a monk sitting beside her, he wore purple and black robes and had rosary beads around his hand and wrist. Each of his ears had small golden loop earrings in them and he had violet eyes. Sitting in the monks lap was a small little boy, he had a huge fluffy brown tail and darker brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing little blue pants and a brown vest. Sitting across the fire from them was an old woman with grey hair. She wore white and red priestess robes.

Kagome pointed to the young woman, who looked up with a small smile.

"That's Sango." Then she pointed to the monk, "That's Miroku." Then she called the little boy Shippo, the old woman was Kaede. Suddenly Miroku had a hold of my hands.

"You're so beautiful and delicate, little flower. Would you do me the honor and bear my children?" He kissed each of my fingers and I took my hand out of his.

"Even if I could have children, I wouldn't. Sorry." I quirked an eyebrow at Kagome in question and she just shook her head. Miroku looked at me quizzically.

"Even if you could?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Because I'm so little I can't have children. If I did manage to get pregnant my body wouldn't be able to handle the stress and I would die in child-birth. That's the downside from being tiny I suppose." I shrugged nonchalantly. I've known since I was twelve that I would never be able to have children. Miroku cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm very sorry. That must be very hard." I shrugged again.

"Ehh, don't really bother me. I'm not a fan of kids anyway."

We all sat and Kagome pulled out food and cooked ramen for everyone. I laughed at her choice of food. And she gave me a grin back. We ate and then suddenly I had little Shippo in my lap.

"You smell different. You're not a demon, or a human or anything in between. So what are you?" I heard Kagome say his name quietly as if to reprimand him for being rude or something I just smiled at her.

"Want me to show you?" He nodded enthusiastically and we walked outside. The shitty side of being a shape-shifter is that if I don't take my clothes off before I turn they get ripped to shreds. Everyone followed me outside and I stripped. I heard a startled gasp, and saw Inuyasha's face get red as he turned around. Miroku was drooling a little I think. I arched a brow. Being naked in front of people I don't know doesn't bother me. I'm comfortable with my own body so why should I be afraid of being naked in front of near strangers? Maybe I just never had a reason to be modest? So anyway I shifted into my tiger. It wasn't like some horrible thing where you can feel bones breaking and changing and shifting. Or none of that weird flash of light or ooze everywhere or something. It's just human one second and tigress the next. My skin tingles a bit afterward and that's it. I stretched, digging my claws into the dirt before sheathing them again. I shook out my fur and turned to the others. Sango looked shock and stepped forward a bit holding out her hand and looked at me questioningly. I put my head down for her to pet. My back came a little past her hip. I was about 4 feet tall. Shippo jumped onto my back, and I rolled my shoulders. He was lifted up and back down like a wave had passed underneath him and I heard him laugh.

"That was cool!" I could feel his tiny hands petting the fur at the base of my neck and Sango's fingers kneaded my ear.

"You're very extraordinary." I heard Miroku say, I felt his hand atop my head. I was loving all this attention. No one pets tigers so I was having a good time. I purred, and I heard Shippo shout.

"Whoa! I can feel that!" I yawned and my jaw cracked a bit. I heard Inuyasha say something and flicked my ears to hear him better.

"Check out those fangs. She's cool looking Kagome but can she fight? I mean she's so small when she's human." I lifted my eyes to him. I challenged him with my eyes, stalking toward him, shoulders rolling and tail twitching predatorily. He looked at me questioningly.

"I think she wants to fight you." Inuyasha looked surprised at this. "Not to like fight fight, just to show you she can I believe." I nodded at Kagome's words. Inuyasha snorted and cracked his knuckles. I hissed at him.

I caught something from the corner of my eye, and saw Sesshomaru standing on a hill watching us. Suddenly Inuyasha was on me. I grabbed his arm between my jaws, gripping tightly. I felt my fangs cut through skin and then muscle. I stopped putting pressure before I hit bone. I shook my head and let him go. He flew and landed on his feet. He shot forward again and I hissed. He jumped claws out and I felt him slash my shoulder, I felt my skin spilt, saw the red stain my white fur. I reached out a paw and batted him claws out. I felt my claws hook into his side and put all my power into tossing him away from me again. He came back at me and I stood on my hind feet, I towered over him and met his lunge full on. I had a paw on his shoulder as I stood wobbly on my back legs. I hissed and spat trying to bite his shoulder. Instead I ended up gnawing his arm. I batted him with my other paw into his side and we both fell rolling to the ground. It took me a moment to realize I was laying on top of him. I wiggled smooshing him down. I heard a muffled snort.

"Get off me fatty!" I hissed and got up. I walked away to lay down in the sun and started licking my shoulder cleaning the blood out of my fur and the wound. After I was satisfied it was clean and my fur was white again, I licked my paw. I could feel numerous bruising all over me from our crashing to the ground and numerous punches he had dealt me when I was all but beating him to the ground with my paws. I yawned again and rolled in the grass. It felt nice, I've never been able to roll around in tiger form during the day.

"Alright, I guess you're a good fighter." He said. He had his haori off. There were angry red marks on his shoulder from where I had used him to hold me on my back legs. On his right side along his ribs were four deep puncture marks already bruising in a deep purple, brown and yellow from my claws. His arm was bright red and bleeding. I could have broken his arm if I had wanted to. God knows I'm powerful enough. I walked back toward him and experimentally licked his side. He startled and I eyed him a moment. Then I looked to Kagome because I can't speak in tiger form. I told her perks of being this way.

"Basically her saliva is healing. Erm, see how her wound is already healed on her shoulder?" Kagome said looking back to Inuyasha. He looked at me strangely before looking away.

"Do what you gotta do I guess. But I'm washing that nasty spit off me later." I nodded and licked his side clearing away the blood. Then I moved to his arm. He grimaced as my tongue licked it. My tongue does feel like sand paper after all, I imagine it doesn't feel good to have sand paper rubbed on an open wound. After this I licked his shoulder. The wounds were healing nicely after that. I lounged around in the sun for awhile. Then I climbed a tree, with a bit of difficulty, I'm not the best climber. I laid in the tree, my paws hanging limply from the branch and I yawned. Soon I was napping up in the shade of the tree. I heard someone shout and looked down to see Inuyasha motion to me and then jog away. I climbed out of the tree a bit clumsily and followed him. I stopped at the small pile of my clothes and quickly shifted back and got dressed. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight anymore and I was glad. The thought of him seeing me naked made me a bit uncomfortable and I don't know why.

We came to the hut, where I was surprised to see Sesshomaru. I arched an eyebrow, then looked around Inuyasha to see Rin. She was laying down under a thin white blanket. She coughed a bit, and I looked up at Sesshomaru. He glanced at me.

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You are not the one needed to heal her. You do not need to know." He looked back down at Rin, and I bristled. Then I stuck my tongue out at him. The hut was a bit crowded and soon Miroku and Sango, along with the little two-tailed cat Kilala had made they're way out of the stuffy little hut. Sesshomaru walked out to and I followed him. He moved to the edge of the forest and looked up the hill to the moon. I hesitated before stepping forward and standing beside him.

"You don't seem the type to look for help. Never mind the kind who lets a little human girl follow his Great Dogginess about." I said, not looking over to him.

I heard a growl and glanced at him. He was stunning really and I had an urge to touch his cheek. Then he whirled to face me and took a step forward. He really was huge. I mean he towered above me. I blinked up at him.

"Be quite, kitten, before I silence you myself." He turned back toward the hill and I could feel anger boiling off him. Though now he looked like nothing was wrong again. I studied him for a minute and then stuck my hand in my pocket. I looked away from him back to the moon and kept quiet. It wasn't that I was scared of him. There was just something about him, and I wanted to listen to him. I like to be in control at all times. In my mind I am the alpha-female. But there was something about him that totally overrode my tigress.

I turned my head as I heard someone approaching and realized Sesshomaru had known before me. I looked up to see Kagome looking at Sesshomaru before clearing her throat.

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin is probably going to need to stay here a few days while she gets better. Traveling won't be very good for her." She stuttered a bit. I looked back to Sesshomaru to see him nod once. I looked back to Kagome who eyed me, with wide-eyes. I gave her a questioning look. She motioned me to follow her and I glanced at Sesshomaru before jogging over to her.

"Why are you standing there with him like old buddies?! Aren't you scared of him?!" She whispered. I quirked an eyebrow.

"No. I feel kinda calm around him actually. He kinda keeps my tigress from feeling like she's being threatened or something." I shrugged. She shook her head at me and then when I looked back over to Sesshomaru he was just gone. I yawned, and followed Kagome back to the hut. I changed into my sweatpants and went back outside. I ended up falling asleep leaning against the side of the house.

* * *

I woke in the morning achy from the strange position I had fallen asleep in. I stood and stretched before making my way to the woods. I went to the bathroom and walked back to the hut to find everyone awake and sitting around the fire. Rin was sitting up a little.

"Uh, Kagome? Is there like a hot spring or river or anything nearby here?" I asked. She nodded. She the pointed north.

"There's a little path you'll see. I tied strips of clothes to the tree so no one would get lost if they went out. Could you take Rin with you and clean her up? I'm sure a hot bath will make her feel a little better."

I nodded and went into my bag and grabbed two towels for me and her along with my shampoo and razor. I also grabbed a pair of my skinny jeans that were light colored. Worn out from being washed too many times. There were tears underneath one of the back pockets' , and another on the front left thigh. I also grabbed a red tank top, and an extra pair of underwear. Kaede gave me a small orange kimono for Rin. The little girl was a little wobbly at first and held onto my leg as we walked to the hot spring. We stripped down and climbed into the water. I found a spot where a bit of rock stuck out that we could sit on. I had her sit in front of me and I washed her hair. Then I washed mine and shaved my legs and armpits and what-not. I stretched with a little yawn, the hot water felt good on my muscles. I jumped a bit as I heard a low growl.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin feels better! My tummy is still achy but I better!" Rin shouted. I felt my face heat up as I blushed and I moved my arms to hide my breasts. Sesshomaru glanced at me with an eyebrow up.

"Why did you not inform me that you were taking Rin out of the village?" He said in a flat monotone. His voice was so deep it was like thunder across my skin. I glared at him.

"Because we aren't that far from the village, and why didn't YOU inform ME that you were going to randomly pop out while I'm trying to bathe? Do you think I want you to see me naked?" I crinkled my nose at him. Rin leaped from the water, and grabbed her towel to wrap around herself. Sesshomaru snarled.

"Do not speak to me in such a matter, kitten." He looked away and I climbed out of the water to grab my towel. I wrapped it around me then helped Rin to dry off and put her kimono on. As I dropped my towel to get dressed myself watching Sesshomaru carefully in case he should turn his head and look at me. I heard a sharp intake of breath. My underwear was half-up my thighs when I looked up to see Sesshomaru. I quirked a brow and saw his nostrils flare. That's when I realized his problem. I was in heat, I completely forgot! I yanked my panties the rest of the way up and gave him a daring look.

"Rin, go back to the miko." He said calmly. I watched Rin go down the path and glanced back at him. I pulled on my bra and jeans. He watched this whole process and I looked up at him angrily. I opened my mouth to say something when I noticed his eyes were all red. He started walking toward me and I quickly backed up a step. He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward making me slam against his chest. Which is basically the equivalent of slamming into a granite boulder. I gasped out and bit his hand trying to pull away from him. He had one arm for cripes sake there's no way he was strong enough to hold onto me. He snarled, and suddenly his face was inches from mine. I averted my eyes quickly.

I turned my head to the side baring my neck at him, I looked hard at the ground and hunched my shoulders. That was the submissive pose. Maybe if I was lucky he would accept that I showed him he was alpha. Maybe he wouldn't rip my throat out. Finally he let me go and took a step back. He shook his head lightly and took a deep breath. I felt like whimpering but managed to keep quiet. He glared at me like it was my fault he couldn't control himself. I could see a slight tremor to his shoulders as he turned and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief as I gathered my things and started down the trail back to the village. I think I might get to like this place….


	2. Confrontations

So today we're taking off to travel around looking for jewel shards. I didn't tell Kagome about my little incident with Sesshomaru. Today I wore a pair of dark denim skinny jeans that had a tear under one back pocket so that it showed a part of my ass cheek. It also had a rip in the knee. There was white paint splatters all over them, from painting a fence. I also wore a white tank top and a tight black sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up. I got a horse to ride which was pretty cool. The villagers gave him to me when they saw me playing with the horses. He was huge like draft horse size. He was black with a white back leg and white down the front of his face. His mane was long and wavy. I named him Hamai which meant free slayer in my native tongue.

I put all my belongings in the saddle bags and left my duffel bag in Kaede's hut. I stretched and climbed into the saddle. I patted Hamai's neck. Kagome was riding her bicycle and Miroku and Sango were riding Kilala who turned into a huge lion like cat that could fly nonetheless. Shippo rode on Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha ran along with us. I rode at a trot next to Kagome. We traveled for two hours and stopped to rest. I left Hamai grazing next to me as we ate.

Suddenly Hamai spooked, I jumped up and walked to him slowly as he shook his head and pawed the ground. He reared up and the whites of his eyes showed. I inched forward and held out my hand. He stretched his head forward touching my fingers with his velvety nose. I grabbed his reigns to steady him and keep him from bolting. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"There's a demon coming, and it's not Sesshomaru." Just as he finished his sentence a huge lizard like creature slithered from between a bunch of trees. Hamai started to huff and back up tossing his head in fear. I rubbed his shoulder and tied him to a tree. Then I stepped forward looking curiously at the strange demon thing. Suddenly it was lunging toward Kagome. Inuyasha leaped in front of it slashing with his sword. I stripped quickly leaving my clothes in a pile and shifted.

I leaped toward the lizard and bit the back of it's neck. I dug my claws into it's back to keep myself from being thrown and put as much pressure as I could. I felt my fangs break skin and muscle but couldn't find bone. It was too meaty and thick for me to reach deep enough to break its neck. It writhed and hissed and spat.

"Give me the jewel shards!" It's voice was strange, gravelly and echoey it was strange. I kicked my back feet and tore at it's back. Finally I let go and jumped toward Inuyasha to try and find a spot to get a better hold. As I jumped it's tail whipped out and hit me, I heard a crunch as my rib broke and I flew through the air and slammed into a tree. I hissed and pulled myself back to my feet. I stalked toward the lizard baring my fangs at it.

I faked a lunge and it reared back. As it reared back I leapt for it's throat. I sank my fangs into it's throat, I felt his jugular burst, and hot blood filled my mouth. I shook my head hard and heard a crack as it's neck broke. It was making strange gurgling hissing sounds as I let go and backed up. Kagome made a face, and I tilted my head at her. I winced a bit as my rib started to fix itself. See shape-shifters heal very quickly as long as the wound isn't caused by another shape-shifter or man made metal. Like swords wounds or bullet wounds would take kinda long to heal. Faster then a normal human but still slow by my standards. Kagome inched forward and slid her hand into it's tail and pulled out a jewel shard. I stretched and turned walking back to my clothes when I looked up I saw Sesshomaru standing there. I blinked my eyes at him, my tail twitching threateningly.

"You are quite….magnificent in this form. You can not talk, that is a plus." I twitched my ears at the sound of his voice. Then I walked past him to my clothes where I shifted back to human. I pulled my clothes on slowly, being sure to make sure my scent floated over to him. I saw his shoulders' stiffen. I brushed my hair out with my fingers and flipped it over my shoulder. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He turned back toward Inuyasha but I saw something in his eyes. I can't put my finger on it.

"I have found a lead on Naraku. I will be traveling with you. You hold the Tetsaiga and can cut through his barrier." He spoke in a monotone. He didn't ask to travel with us, he told us. I arched a brow and I heard Inuyasha snort.

"I'm not travelin' with you. I ain't gunna help you get through his barrier either!" Inuyasha said angrily. I shook my head and walked around from behind Sesshomaru so I could see them both. I glanced between them and had an urge to raise my hand like in school. I smiled a little at the thought.

"Inuyasha, just cause you refused doesn't mean he's not gunna follow us and wait for you to open the barrier anyway. Because that's what you're gunna have to do anyway if you want to beat this guy right? And what's so wrong with Sesshomaru? He's obviously powerful, why does it matter who you fight beside as long as Naraku is destroyed?" I said this a bit sarcastically, or more like if I was talking to a dumb five year old. I saw Sesshomaru nod. Inuyasha snorted again. He mumbled a fine, and Kagome suggested we move away from the dead lizard demon. I walked alongside Sesshomaru, Hamai followed his nose bumping my shoulder now and then. Soon I was riding Hamai beside him. We traveled in silence for the rest of the day with Sesshomaru's directions.

We stopped by a small stream and I left Hamai to drink and graze as Kagome set up a fire. Sesshomaru sat by a tree, and closed his eyes. I watched him for a moment. He really was quite handsome even if he was a jerk. I went behind a tree and changed into a pair of pajama booty shorts and a purple button-up jammy shirt. I had to leave the top three buttons' undone cause they didn't fit over my chest. I came back out and sat cross legged next to Sesshomaru. He opened his eye so I could see a narrow sliver of gold.

"Where's Rin and Jaken aren't they usually with you?" I asked quietly. He re-closed his eyes.

"At my castle. This battle is to dangerous for them." He said back just as quiet. I nodded with a look of understanding. I looked up at the moon through the trees and yawned. Then I walked over to where everyone was bedding down for the night. I gathered up my sleeping back and went back to Sesshomaru. I shimmied inside the warmth of the blanket and leaned against the tree.

"What are you doing?" I heard him say. I shrugged tiredly.

"You look lonely all by yourself….." I felt myself start to drift to sleep. I felt something warm tickle my cheek Something soft as rabbit fur enveloped me and I fell asleep on a white cloud.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and realized I had slumped over during the night and my head was on Sesshomaru's shoulder. His fur was tickling the side of my face. I had one leg curled over his, the other tucked underneath. One hand was holding his shirt in a gentle grip. My other hand was underneath his fur pressed up against his rib. I wiggled and unentangled myself from him. I scootched away and looked at him expecting him to be angry. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, I felt myself blush. I reached up a hand to run through my hair and looked away from him. Suddenly I felt two warm fingers under my chin. As he tilted my head toward his I felt my blush darken. I tried to look away again. _Play the submissive little kitty Cinder, come on! Maybe the big bad doggy won't eat you! _I heard him growl and I looked back at him.

"You always seem so defiant, tiny kitten, so why can you not make eye contact now?" He said quietly. His breath tickled my skin, I shivered. The man exuded sex I mean come on! That deep silky voice, and the face and body to match. Even though his eyes were rather cold. They looked hot now, a bit of red tinged them around the rim and iris. I bit my lip unsure what to say.

I pulled back. I probably had morning breath! Oh God! I jumped up and hurriedly brushed my teeth. Without taking another glance at him I slid behind a tree to change. I chose normal light blue skinny jeans and a gray tank top, with a tight white sweatshirt. I quickly laced up my shoes and when I came out. Everyone was awake and bustling about. Sango was cleaning her boomerangs. Kagome was cooking breakfast. Miroku was…groping Sango and being smacked. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching over everything. Shippo and Kilala were rolling around in the grass and playing. I took in a deep breath of the non-polluted air. I went into Hamai's saddlebag and pulled out my mirror and make-up. I did my eyeliner and mascara quickly and even put on a bit of clear lip-gloss that made my lips look shiny. I put the things away then brought my canteen to fill in the stream.

As I looked up from the water I saw an old willow tree. It had a deep scar in the bark of it's trunk. It's branches were whistling in the wind and I smiled. I went back to my saddle bag and pulled out my sketch-pad and pencil. I went back to the stream and sat atop a big rock. I started sketching out the tree then after I had it looking right I darkened the lines, then started shading it and adding the small details of the tree. Like spots where there was no bark, probably from deer rubbing their antlers across it. A small hole where a squirrel had probably been storing food. There was an abandoned bird's nest in one branch. I worked for nearly 30 minutes until I had a perfect replica of the tree. I leaped off my rock and hurriedly showed Kagome my drawing. She gasped when she saw it. Soon Sesshomaru had drifted over. He took my sketch-pad and studied the drawing. I saw something flash in his eyes before he covered it again.

"Very nice, kitten." He said it in a monotone like he said everything. Kagome nodded in agreement. I smirked proudly. He handed the sketchpad back to me, and I looked at my picture before shutting the book. My stomach growled loudly and I looked at Kagome sheepishly. She laughed and motioned me to follow her to the fire.

She handed me a small wooden bowl filled with what looked like scrambled eggs. I munched them down quickly. I grinned and handed the bowl back to her. I walked to Hamai and put away my sketchpad and pencil. I removed his saddle and set it on the ground. Then I ran my hands over his back rubbing the muscles that were probably sore from the saddle. I moved to walk away from him and he nudged my shoulder. I turned back and lightly stomped my foot at him.

He trotted away and whinnied. Soon we were playing a game of chase. I was running and I could hear his hooves pounding behind me. I stopped and turned and he whipped around running away from me. We chased each other back and forth for 15 minutes. Sesshomaru was watching me the whole time. Then I fell to the ground and closed my eyes lying perfectly still. I felt hot breath on my cheek. Heard Hamai huffing softly against my cheek. I opened my eyes and tickled his nose. He pulled his head back and huffed. I hugged his nose and got back up. He followed me back to the rest of the gang who were getting their stuff together. Sesshomaru was looking at me still. I pretended not to notice. I picked up the saddle and re-tacked Hamai. Or tried to. He was so tall and so tiny. I couldn't get the saddle completely onto his back. I sighed in aggravation. I felt someone pressed against m y back and I saw a hand come out and put the saddle on Hamai. I turned my head slightly and looked up to see Sesshomaru. He glanced down at me. My lips parted to say something. But what should I say? _Thank you would work dumb ass._

"T-thank you, Sesshomaru…" I gave him a small smile. He nodded then turned and walked away. I leaped onto Hamai, patting his neck. I pulled out my canteen and took a sip then leaned over to put it back into the saddle-bag. When I looked back up, Sesshomaru was standing next to me. I caught his eye. I saw his nostrils flare, and his eyes slid down to my chest then back to my face. He didn't even blush! What an arrogant jerk! But then I liked when he looked at me……

* * *

We traveled for a long while, Sesshomaru walked next to me the whole time. As we made our way down a path I noticed a large log. I haven't jumped a horse in three years. I dug my heel into Hamai's side and he broke into a canter. I slid my hands up his neck and stood up in the stirrups. I took a handful of his mane before digging my heel in again. The log was huge! I needed speed to jump this. He started running, and I clung harder focusing on the log. We sailed over it, I heard a thud as his back hoof bumped it. But we landed nicely, and I sat back down in the saddle and slowed him down. I clapped my hand on his neck.

"Good boy Hamai." Kagome smiled at me.

"That was great Cinder! I wish I knew how to ride a horse!" She exclaimed.

"I'll teach you, if you'd like?" I grinned.

"Really?!" She said excitedly. I nodded at her. I remember how excited I was when I got my first horse. I was twelve years old. I had to teach myself how to ride though. I learned how to stay on bareback. It's difficult but definitely fun.

I had a Hamai at a nice walk and we had made a lot of progress today. We had been traveling for almost five hours now. Sesshomaru was still walking beside me. Suddenly Kagome looked up and to the east.

"Kouga is coming." Just as she finished saying this a whirlwind landed in front of us. When it stopped a man stood there. He had long black hair in a ponytail, he had dark eyes and tan skin. He wore armor over his chest, and fur padding on each shoulder. He also wore what looked sort of like a loin-cloth except it went all the way around his hips, almost like a skirt? He also had a fur headband and wrist band. He wore what looked like fur boots that went up to his knees, but his feet were bare. He also had a brown tail. He wore a sword on one hip. He grinned at Kagome and walked straight to her, he took her hands, and leaned close to her face. She blushed and attempted to lean back.

"Kagome! It's been so long since I've seen you, my woman." His voice was kind of gravelly, very manly though. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Uh, yes, how have you been?" She asked. Suddenly Inuyasha was between them.

"Leave her alone you dirty wolf." He looked pissed. That's when Kouga turned and looked at me. His nostrils flared and he moved to step over to me.

"You're new. You smell strange, almost like a tiger but you also smell human?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a tiger. I'm a shape-shifter, I can change into a tiger whenever I please." I smiled. He took another step toward me, when Sesshomaru was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Not a step closer to her. She is mine wolf, do not even think about it." He said calmly. Kouga looked at the man, with an arrogant air about him.

"You have not marked her. She's powerful, I can smell it, and since you haven't claimed her I could take her if I wanted."

I arched an eyebrow, and hopped off Hamai. I went and stood between the two men.

"I am right here! Stop talking about me as if I'm not! And I don't belong to anybody! I am not a possession to be fought over. Thank you very much!" I looked at both of them, hands on my hips. Sesshomaru's arm whipped out and he grabbed me around the waist. I was yanked against him, and I yelped. He leaned his head down to my neck, I could feel his breath tickling and then he bit me. It didn't hurt, it felt amazing. I fought the urge to moan and I melted against him. He pulled back suddenly, and glared at Kouga.

"Now I have marked her. Stay away wolf." Kouga growled. I stood there dumbfounded for a second before pulling away from Sesshomaru. I whirled on him, poking my finger into his chest.

"You bit me! Don't you know you're suppose to ask before you go around biting little girl's necks'! You are so rude!" I was poking him in the chest hard enough that it hurt my index finger a little. He simply looked down at me unfazed.

"Be quiet, kitten." He grabbed my wrist, and looked back to Kouga who let out a 'humph' then turned back to Kagome. The whole gang was staring at me and Sesshomaru like we had sprouted extra heads or something. I turned back to Sesshomaru.

"What did you just do?" I asked, my voice sounded a bit shrill even to me.

"I marked you as my mate." He said matter-of-factly. I blanched. What do I say to that?

"What does being your mate entail exactly?" I asked as calm as I could.

"You belong to me. As alpha-male to your female you will do exactly as I say when I say it." He looked down at me. I shook with anger.

"You did this without my permission?!" I yelled at him.

"The mark will fade after a few days unless he mates with you. He's only marked you, not claimed you." I heard Kouga's voice. I glanced at Kouga then back to Sesshomaru.

"Why would you mark me? You don't even like me as far as I can tell!" I said glaring at him.

"You're powerful and different. Naraku will not be expecting something such as you. We could defeat him easily with you. In my court in the Western Land's the other Lords' have been complaining about my lack of a mate. No demons' are powerful enough to stand at my side though you seem to be." He said this calmly, indifferently.

I scowled at him, I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Kouga watching us strangely.

"I need to go," He turned to Kagome and kissed her cheek lightly before turning and taking off in a whirlwind.

I sighed in exasperation. Wow, what a day! I turned to Sesshomaru.

"I'm not having sex with you." I heard someone snort and start laughing. It was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru glared at me. I looked back at him unfazed. I blinked at him then turned back to Kagome.

"I feel like taking a bath is there a place to?" She nodded and pointed to what looked like a small deer path.

"Follow that path it comes out at a hot spring." She smiled slightly. I smiled back, and turned walking past Sesshomaru to Hamai who was standing patiently waiting for me. I took my bath things from the saddle-bags, and turned walking down the path, again not looking at Sesshomaru. I could feel him following me down the path. As we arrived at the hot spring I turned around and twiddled my finger motioning him to turn around. He shook his head. I glared.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you!" I hissed at him. He just lifted an eyebrow and kept looking at me. I threw my hair brush at him. He dodged it easily. I stomped my foot at him.

"If you don't I'll scream really loud." I said. Doggies had sensitive ears right? He just quirked his eyebrow at me again. _Fuck it! _I stripped in front of him. He watched every little move I made. I squirmed a bit under his gaze. I slid into the water and sighed as the hot water massaged my muscles. I relaxed against a rock, then pulled out my shaving razor and started to shave my legs. As I finished shaving everything else I noticed Sesshomaru watching me with his head tilted to the side.

"What?" He looked at the razor in my hand.

"What is that strange object?" He asked curiously. I looked at my razor. Then back at him.

"It's a shaving razor. It takes the hair off my legs and stuff, so I'm not furry like a puppy." He stepped forward, looking down at me. He held out his hand and I handed him the razor. As he inspected it I washed my body and hair. As I resurfaced from rinsing my hair I heard a sharp intake of breath. Looking over I saw he had cut his finger. I tried not to giggle at him. I got out of the water, put on my towel, and walked over to him. I took his finger inspecting the cut. Then I stuck his finger in my mouth, sucking the blood off. I ran my tongue over the small cut. When I let his finger out of my mouth all that remained was a small pinkish scar. That quickly faded also. I licked my lips and looked up at him.

He watched me lick my lips then looked back to his finger.

"Healing spit." I chuckled, then turned and pulled my clothes back on. I went and picked up my hairbrush and brushed out my hair. I pulled it into a messy bun, and used a pair of chopsticks to hold it against my head.

I sat down on a rock to pull my sneakers back on, Sesshomaru continued to watch me. He walked toward me slowly. Like a predator. I felt my fight-or-flight instinct kick in. He was looking at me like he was hungry. Dogs do eat kitties' after all. I paused and looked at him wide-eyed. He leaned down till his lips were inches from mine. I leaned back a bit and his hand snaked out cupping the back of my head. He kissed me. I made a sound of protest and lifted my hands to his shoulders to push at him. He leaned forward against me, and I pushed at his shoulders. I was strong but he was most definitely stronger then me.

His lips were soft and warm against mine. I slowly, tentatively kissed him back. He growled against my mouth. Almost like a cat would purr he growled. His hand moved to my waist and he pulled me up off the rock to press me against him. I rested my hands against his chest. He moved his kiss down across my jaw, down my neck to where he had bitten me earlier. He nuzzled my neck before releasing me and turning to walk away. Leaving me flustered and blushing.

"You have no willpower kitten. If I had wanted to I could have taken you just now." He disappeared down the path, and I sighed heavily. I guess he was right…


	3. Cats Rule and Dogs Drool

**Last night we stayed at a village. I don't drink often but I went in search of some sake and got three big bottles of it. In an hour they were gone. I guess I said some strange things to Sesshomaru. Drunken words are sober thoughts? Is that how that saying goes? Is that true do I really think those things of Sesshomaru?**

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

The girl was drunk, absolutely gone. She was talking about some human boy to the miko, when she turned on me. She slid next to me and nudged my rib with her little elbow.

"You're really pretty Sesshomaru. Too bad your so frigid cause you'd be damn fine." She laughed and batted her eyelashes up at me. Pretty? I am an alpha-male and alpha-males are not _pretty._ I was not frigid either, what was she saying? I growled at her low enough that she could feel it more then hear it. She patted my shoulder with a little hand.

"Don't get so angry I was giving y-you a compliment." She hiccupped, yawned, and turned smiling up at me. I felt an odd tug at the corner of my mouth and could not help but smile at the little kitten. I felt oddly attracted to her. She was very powerful, enough that she could even maybe defeat Naraku, and she was very beautiful. But there was something else about her I could not understand. She came about very tough, very alpha-female but I could sense the other side of her that wanted to be dominated. I felt my demon arise. Heard his words echo through my head.

'**Dominated by you….'**

'_Silence.'_

'**It is obvious you want her. So take her.'**

'_She is not a demon.'_

'**So what? Take her damn it. You want her and so do I. She can sense this I'm sure.'**

I could smell her heat, it was fainter then before but she was still in heat. It hurt just to sit by her and not reach out to touch her. She had slumped over with a head on my shoulder. I felt the heat of desire burn in my abdomen as I remembered the last time she fell asleep on me. How she had moved during the night to press every part of herself against me. How I had let her….

I would claim the kitten. Tomorrow night when she was sober, for now I will let her lie peacefully in her dreams. She snores lightly and I swear I can hear her murmur my name as she nuzzles her face into my chest.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_Cinder's POV_

When I woke in the morning my head was pounding like crazy. I groaned and felt Sesshomaru move underneath me. I was in his lap, completely. I was curled up like a child, knees nearly touching my chest, my arms wrapped around his neck and my face buried against the spot where his neck turned into his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around my back holding me up.

I moved slowly uncurling and I started to stand. My legs were wobbly and I swayed a bit, then I fell back onto my bottom. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and Sesshomaru lift me from the ground. As he pulled me up I stumbled and fell against him. He smirked down at me a bit. I blushed. This was the second time I had end up curled around him. I pulled away gently and stretched. I put the palm of my hand against my forehead and took a deep breath.

I smiled up at him a bit before making my way slowly over to Kagome who had started breakfast. I smiled at her and went to Hamai and pulled out my clothes and toothbrush. Sesshomaru was suddenly next to me, his arm around me resting lightly on my hip.

"There is a hot spring nearby. I will accompany you there." He said, monotone as usual. I nodded and grabbed my razor and wash things. We walked slowly to the hot spring, I was worried I would vomit any minute now. As we arrived I put my clothes and towel on a dry rock. I didn't bother hiding from Sesshomaru this time he had seen me anyway. I stripped slowly trying not to jostle my stomach to much.

I slid into the hot water with a comfortable sigh. The water felt so good. After I finished shaving I went to wash my hair . The water rippled across from me and I saw a very naked Sesshomaru slide into the water. I blushed trying not to look at him but I couldn't help it. His skin was creamy white all over. His body was very well muscled, his eight pack looked hard, as if, if I touched it, it would be like poking solid rock. He had two magenta stripes on each hip, that matched his face. Two more on his ankles. He blinked his amber eyes at me and I looked away. He went about bathing himself. I finished washing myself acutely aware of him the whole time. My head didn't hurt anymore and I leaned my head back against a rock, closing my eyes against the early morning light. I felt movement and when I opened my eyes I came face to face with Sesshomaru. He wore a small smirk on his face and he leaned forward brushing his lips against mine. I felt his hand slide up my leg, skimming the edge of my core to rest on my hip. He kissed me and I hesitantly kissed him back. He pulled away quickly leaving me breathless. I climbed out of the hot spring, when I looked up he was already dressed, his hair mostly dry except a few spots where the dampness made it look dark gray and it stuck to his forehead. I dried off and dressed. I wore low rise jeans that flared around my shoes but were tight along my hips and thighs. I also wore a neon yellow tank top that had the words "Ain't Afraid to Die" in black ink across the chest. On the back it said Dir en Grey in red cursive letters. They're basically my favorite band. After Hollywood Undead anyway. I put on my deodorant and brushed my teeth, and put on my make-up.

After I brushed out my hair and put it into two braids that hung over each of my shoulders, then I separated my bangs from the top to give myself that classic 'emo' swish over my left eye. Very cute if I do say so myself. Sesshomaru watched all of this, patiently might I add. We walked back and I put my things away into the saddlebags then turned back to Kagome. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw me.

"Your mark is darker, the one Sessho- Lord Sesshomaru gave to you." She caught herself as he walked up beside me and I arched a brow. I went back to my saddle bag and pulled out my little mirror. The bit looked like a hickey. It was a deep purpled brown. I put away the mirror and gave Sesshomaru a look. He looked back at me indifferently. I sighed and went back over to Kagome and the others we sat and ate breakfast together. Scrambled eggs this time.

After we finished eating and packed up we started traveling. Suddenly everyone stopped. I pulled Hamai to a stop and looked back at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Kagome looked at me and that's when I smelled it. It smelled like rotting flesh, of damp musty darkness and a sickly sweet smell almost like baby powder. Is that what evil smells like?

I turned just as a man appeared. He wore black pants and a purple top. It was opened at the top showing the skin from his chest to belly button. He had long wavy black hair to his mid-back. His eyes were a deep dark brown and he had light purple eye-shadow it looked like above his eyes. He wore black shoes and bore no weapons. He grinned at them. He must be Naraku.

"Have you been searching for me? Sesshomaru is with you this is new, really quite strange." His voice held a slightly feminine pitch to it, but it was too deep to be female. I leaped off Hamai, who reared back from the Naraku and turned taking off in the opposite direction from us. I turned to watch him flee and I understood where he was coming from. The man had a strange aura about him. He turned to me and slid a bit closer. I hissed stopping him from coming any closer.

"Well, you are certainly different from anything I have ever seen." I felt the prickle of magic across my skin, felt my tigress arise. I tried to keep her in check but suddenly the tickle of magic turned into needles. My tigress was ripped out. The change has never been so painful for me. I laid on the ground for a moment. Panting from the painful pins and needle feeling all over my body. I stood up and glared at Naraku who clapped his hands in seemingly joyfulness. I roared loudly baring my fangs at him. He clapped again. I stretched before moving to stalk a circle around him. My predatory instincts were sinking in. He was a threat to me and the people around me. I had to kill or be killed. Such is the way of the wild right?

He lunged forward and I faked right, then turned left instead and swatted him angrily with a paw, which connected and sent him flying through the air. He landed on his feet and came back at me. I charged straight into him I could see the surprise cross his face as I barreled into his stomach. I opened my jaws and bit into the soft flesh of his stomach. I mauled him, disemboweling him swiftly and ripping out his throat. I leaped off covered in blood and hissing at his seemingly dead body. Only to watch as his body knitted itself back together. He stood on his feet and I watched as he constructed a barrier.

"The jewel shards are in his chest. By his heart." said Kagome. I turned to her, that meant just rip out the jewel shards and he's done right. Kagome sprinted over to me and emptied the jewel shards into her hand then inserted them into my body. I felt my fur ripple, felt the tingle of magic and soon I was three times the size I once was. Larger then Hamai even. Maybe 12 feet tall now. And a little under 39 feet long. My fangs had gone from 2 ½ inches long to over 7 ½ inches. I roared and it was like thunder rumbling the ground beneath my feet. I leaped at Naraku who laughed and he put more strength into his barrier to ward off my attack.

But this barrier was made for humans and demons and anything in between he was not prepared for me. I jumped through and landed right on him. My huge claws dug into each of his shoulders and I bit his side, felt his ribs break under my jaws and I tore ribbing his ribs right from his spine and digging the two shards out with my claws just as the other half of his body tried to grab onto him and reform. He screamed loudly and blood curdling as blood gurgled up his throat and spilled down over his chin. The barrier went down, and the body turned to ashes.

I roared again. I had just killed him! Holy god! That was so simple! Kagome moved forward and took the two jewel shards along with the 10 or 12 she had put into me. I went back to normal size and resifted human. Naked and covered in blood I danced.

"HA! I killed him! He's dead right?!" Kagome shook her head at me.

"That was just a reincarnate. Only half as powerful as he really his. But he doesn't know about what you are so we may still be able to defeat him. That was really good though Cinder. Very messy and disgusting but good." She gave me a sheepish smile and returned the shards into the little glass vial at her neck.

When do you think we'll be able to find the real him and kill him?" Kagome shrugged back at my question. Sesshomaru stepped forward looking over my blood drenched body.

"I will take you back to my castle where you can be trained to fight better." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, I'm good here." I grinned at him. He growled at me.

"It was not a suggestion. I was telling you, _kitten._"

I scoffed, and turned away from him. How stupid. That was when I saw Hamai trotting back to me. I grinned but then looked over to my pile of clothes. The jeans weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be. They had rips on the inner thigh, both knees and the butt. But that was all. The shirt had a three diagonal tears across the stomach like something had shredded it with claws. My underwear was a helpless cause, my bra too. I left those and went into Hamai's saddlebag and pulled on a new pair of underwear and another bra. Then pulled on the jeans and tank top. I had bloodstains around my nose and mouth, it dripped down my neck and over my collarbone and stopped above my breasts. There was one more drop that slid down between them to disappear under my shirt. I wiped my mouth clean with an old dingy t-shirt I had packed for a pajama shirt. After I was satisfied that most of the blood was gone I turned to Sesshomaru.

I crossed my arms under my breasts and arched my eyebrows at him. I stuck out one hip and tapped my foot. Then I pointed my finger at him.

"You do not tell me what to do, _puppy._ You ask me. Remember cats' rule and dogs drool. Kapeesh?" I tilted my head at him. He took four long steps forward till he was standing right in front of me and I had to lean back a little to look at him. I realized then how tiny I am compared to him. My head comes just a little under his chest. He really was quite massive, and very imposing.

He leaned down very close to my face, growling. I shivered and hunched my shoulders. I bared my neck, averted my eyes and tried to appear small and helpless. Which wasn't hard compared to him. I hated being the submissive to someone but he so dominate of me it was ridiculous. I wanted to please him and do as he said. Whenever he said it. But there is still that part of my that wants to be defiant and test him.

Someone cleared their throat and Sesshomaru and I snapped our heads to the side to look at Kagome. She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I've been doing a lot of research and I've learned a way to regenerate your arm Lord Sesshomaru. Would you let me?" She asked quietly. He moved away from me and toward her. She took some of the shikon shards and absorbed them into her hands. She then moved her hands hesitantly to his shoulder which he had moved his clothes to bare for her. She rested both hands onto his shoulder and started whispering these strange words. They sounded almost Latin but not quite. His arm began to glow. Swirls of amber and red wove around her hands and his shoulder and an arm started to grow. It was well muscled and a little paler then the rest of him but an arm. It bore the red magenta marks just like on his other wrist and it also had claws. A perfect replica of his other arm. Now he had both his arms again. He nodded a thank you to Kagome before pulling his shirt back over his shoulder. He outstretched the hand and clenched it into a fist then released again. Suddenly he was grinning. A true smile. It was so gorgeous. I sighed and approached him slowly. I rested a hand on his chest and just about melted as he grinned down at me.

Suddenly he had picked me up with both arms and swung me around then hugged me to his body and kissed me. It stopped almost as suddenly as it had started and he was looking at his new arm with a look of awe. He turned back to me.

"We'll leave to my palace now. Gather your things and your horse. We must move quickly, before Naraku comes looking for you, kitten." I wanted to tell him no. But he was so happy right now from getting his arm back I didn't want to piss him off. I went to Hamai who was grazing and leaped onto him. All my things were already in the saddle bags. I pulled his head up and turned him to Sesshomaru who took off running. I gave Hamai a stern kick and we took off. I waved a good-bye over my shoulder as we took off. I stood in the stirrups, and leaned forward on his neck like a jockey in a horse race would do. Every now and then I could see a white blur that was Sesshomaru as he flitted through the trees. I followed in his direction and we ran non-stop for three hours before I finally slowed Hamai whose sides were going crazy as he all but panted to catch his breath. I lowered him into a trot, then slowly into a walk instead of just stopping him outright I wanted to get him cooled off. We came upon a little stream and I let him drink, and graze some before I urged him through the cool stream and up a hill. As we came out of the trees at the top of the hill I found Sesshomaru's palace.

There were huge white granite walls, at least 30 feet high. They went around and disappeared. The gate that led into behind the walls was silver. Thick heavy looking metal bars. The tips of the gate were pointed like arrows, and two large demons stood in front of the gate. They smelled of fox so I assumed that's what they were. As I walked Hamai to the gate I looked around and the two guards stopped me. They started to get angry when I said I was suppose to be here and one called me a bitch before Sesshomaru flew out of no where and knocked the man to the ground with one kick punch.

"You will watch your mouth when you speak to the Lady of the Western Lands, you whelp." He said coldly. I looked wide-eyed at him as the other guard opened the gate for us. As soon as we walked into the gate a bunch of women dressed kind of like the poor villagers I had met rushed forward asking Sesshomaru if he needed anything. He told them to tend to me and my horse. I hopped off of Hamai and a young girl took his reigns and started to lead him away.

"Hey, wait a minute where are you going to bring him?" I questioned her. She looked at me frightened.

"Just to the stables my lady where he can be brushed and fed. I nodded before scurrying after Sesshomaru. He glanced down at me and I followed him. He walked through the double arched wooden doors into a great hallway. The windows were all painted glass with figures of a giant silver dog in different battle scenes. We walked down this hallway and through three more, past many doors before Sesshomaru walked into a room. There was a huge window, right across the room from the door, that opened to a large field with lots of roses and white lilies' through it. There was also a small golden brown bench in front of a huge fountain, that had intricate designs across it. In front of the window, was a large, what looked like, black oak desk. There was a little vial filled with what must have been ink and a white feather stuck in it. There was a small pile of papers. On the left wall was a large red bookcase filled with scrolls and books. On the right wall was a large stone fireplace. The walls were like pieces of wood in a vertical pattern all the way around the room. Beside the door frame were lamps on each side, with candles in them. Must be his office.

He walked across the room and glanced out the windows before quickly skimming through some of the papers on his desk. He sighed and looked up at me standing in the doorway. I smiled a little at him. He walked forward past me into the hallway. He walked down the hallway past another door, which must have been his room to another door. The door was a soft lavender color. He motioned me inside the room.

As I walked in I noticed the theme of this room was actually blue not lavender. The walls were a light faded blue. The rug on the floor dark blue. The bed was a canopy bed. With a large silver frame and light colored see through curtains hanging around it. I moved the curtain aside gently. The bed spread was swirled with different colors of blue, and there was lots of pillows in the same colors as the bed spread. I pulled back and walked to what I though was a window only to find they were glass doors, with gold trim. They opened onto a balcony that looked out over a clear blue lake. I smiled and turned back to Sesshomaru. He smiled at me softly.

"This will be your room. I hope it is to your liking." He said. I nodded happily. He walked across the room to beside the bed where a tall dark blue bookcase stood. He lifted a hand to a small black book. He pulled it out and the bookshelf slid to the right revealing a small silver lined archway. He walked through motioning with his hand for me to follow.

"This is my private room, if you need me for anything just come through this doorway. Otherwise there is a bell in the night table to ring the servants." He stood just inside the small door. Where as my room was done in blue his was done in fire colors. Yellows, reds, oranges and some silver colored the whole room. His bed was much grander then mine though. With heavy black curtains that I could see nothing through. I looked back at him to find him staring at me.

"Your palace is beautiful. I love my room, thank you." He nodded, and walked back through the doorway to my room. I scurried after him just as the bookcase re-closed. He walked across from the bookcase to a small door. He opened it and pointed me inside. I looked around. It was a small bathroom, the tub was deep and large enough to hold three full grown people at least.

"Bathe, get the blood off of you. Your clothing that was in the saddlebags has been cleaned and a servant put it in the wardrobe along with some other things. After you are finished have the servant show you to the dining room. You will eat with Rin and I." With this he turned and walked out. I went to the wardrobe to pick out clothing. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt that was striped black and gray. It had holes near the wrists for my thumbs and it was a bit low cut, and so tight on me it was like it was painted on. I also grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a my favorite pair of socks that went all the way to my knees and were rainbow colored. I grabbed a new bra, and another pair of underwear to change into.

I undressed and bathed, shaving and using my vanilla hair products and my watermelon scented body wash. I soaked in the warm water for a little while after I was done before getting out. Then I dried off and put my hair back into braids, and separated my bangs again. Then I dressed, wriggling to get into my jeans that were tight after being washed. The shirts sleeves were so long that even with my thumbs through the holes they covered all of my hands to my fingertips. I stretched and redid my makeup quickly before ringing that dumb little bell for a servant.

A young girl maybe about twelve or thirteen answered the ring, knocking lightly on the door before coming in. She had short curly dark brown hair and big green eyes. She wore a white and red kimono. She stuttered when she addressed me. As she led me down to the dinner hall she eyed my clothing strangely. She was a little bit taller then me, but most definitely younger. We walked into the dinner hall and she turned and left. There were three plates set up.

One at the head of the table which must be Sesshomaru's seat. The plate had a huge piece of what looked like steak on it. Still bleeding practically. Gross. The other plate had corn, carrots and a small pieces of cut up chicken which must be Rin's. The other had a piece of meat, not nearly as big as Sesshomaru's. Along with a small salad and a cup of what looked like wine. Sesshomaru entered the room and sat in his seat followed by Rin who also sat at her seat. I sat down after a moment. I pushed away the meat and ate my salad and sipped my, yep, wine. I felt sort of dainty not eating meat like everyone else but oh well. I didn't notice Sesshomaru finish eating and I caught him looking at me, one eyebrow arched. I looked back.

"You do not eat meat, tiny one?" He asked quizzically. I shook my head.

"I only eat it if I killed it. Otherwise no thanks." He eyed me before he had the servants come out and clear the table. He got up and walked out, when another servant appeared. He placed something in front of Rin and then me. I had a small bowl filled with what seemed was vanilla ice cream. There was cherries on the top. Rin had what seemed to be chocolate. No one else here seemed to know what chocolate was. Maybe only the royals could afford it huh?

I ate the ice cream before returning to my room. It was getting late around now. My room was dark as I stripped and climbed into bed. Only to feel a hand slide up over my stomach…….


	4. Drunken Training

**I gasped as I felt the arm slide around my waist. I turned my eyes to look at the man beside me. Sesshomaru's golden eyes blinked at me and his other hand slid down to rest on my hip. He leaned forward as if to kiss me and I leaned back. He kept on his approach leaning farther. I slid on the silk blankets and pillows. He slid on top of me. I fought the urge to hiss at him. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed a little, then a little harder as he kept on with his advances. His chest and stomach were bare but he wore some kind of pants. **

"**Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" I demanded as I pushed harder at his shoulders. He kissed me, his lips were warm and soft against mine. I blinked and closed my eyes then hesitantly kissed back. I wanted this but at the same time I really didn't. I could feel his large cool hands roam over my body, I rested my hands against his chest.**

**His hand moved down between my legs and I felt the fire of desire light in my belly. I gasped as his cool fingers brushed me. I heard him growl. Then he was kissing his way down my neck, across my collarbone and down my chest. He suckled my nipple lightly grazing me with his teeth. I heard small mewling and whimpering sounds and realized it was me. I could feel Sesshomaru's chest rumbling against me as he growled like thunder at the noises I was making.**

**I've only ever made love to someone once before and that was Arwen. Only we had just got done smoking a blunt, so the weed made it sound like a good idea. I remember the actions to it but I don't remember how it feels.**

**Suddenly Sesshomaru was kissing me again, his, erm, swollen **_**member, **_**was pressed against my lower stomach. Soon he had slid down and I got feel it**_**, him, **_**bumping my opening like he was asking permission. I pulled back away from him.**

"**I can't, Sesshomaru. I'm not ready for something like this. I don't even know if you actually love me, or if you're just mating with me to destroy Naraku. I don't even know anything about me. How am I suppose to trust you?" I stated. I heard him snarl saw his teeth in the slight light coming from the full moon outside.**

"**Are you implying I would lower myself to **_**lying**_**? Foolish, kitten." And before I knew what had happened he was gone. I was cold where he had been, all I heard was the soft whoosh and click of the door closing. **

* * *

**Today is my first training session. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts. They were more like Daisy Duke's from where I had cut the legs off to make them shorts. Then I pulled on my converse and a black tank top. I put my hair in one long braid but had to have a servant help me cause it was so long. **

**I met Sesshomaru and another man outside. The other man smelled of some type of big cat like me. I grinned as I walked down and saw Sesshomaru watching me. The man standing next to him had dark brown hair pulled back in a shoulder length ponytail, he had well tanned golden skin and teal eyes. He was very handsome with a nice smile and perfect white teeth. He wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt. The sleeves on his shirt were short and he had lots of bracelets, and a sword on his hip.**

"**This is Kenno. He will be your trainer." Sesshomaru said he then turned to Kenno. "Be sure to work her hard, the kitten needs lots of work. I want her unable to walk by the end of the day." With this he turned and walked away leaving me glaring after him. I turned to Kenno and smiled.**

"**Hello, is he always like that or did he have that stick up his ass before I came around?" I asked. Kenno laughed out loud.**

"**He's usually always like that. To start you're gunna be lifting some weights today…."**

**Weights actually meant a large boulder on my back that weighed about a hundred pounds. I had to walk a mile with it on my back. Then I had to stretch for twenty minutes, then jog the mile. Then jog the mile with the boulder. Then stretch again, and then run the mile, and then run the mile with the boulder. I felt like I was dying. This went on for about 6 hours. Then after all the running and lifting, I had to stretch again. Then I had to grapple Kenno which was rather hard. By the end of training I thought I was going to keel over. Kenno said I could drink some water and rest. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and turned it on. I played ****One Less Lonely Girl**** by Justin Bieber. I sang along, laying in the shade with my eyes closed. Suddenly I felt someone block the sun near me. I opened my eyes to Sesshomaru. He arched an eyebrow at me and I just stared back.**

"**Yes? How may I help you?" I said sarcastically.**

"**Bathe and change. The Lord Of the Eastern Lands will be here soon." And with that he walked away. I sighed, and struggled to my feet. Kenno jogged over with a smile.**

"**Don't worry tomorrow won't be nearly as bad all you're doing is running and fighting me. Alright? Would you like me to walk you to your chambers?" He asked politely. I nodded and smiled. We walked through the halls quietly to my room. I smiled and thanked him and he waved and left with a quick 'see ya'. I turned into my room.**

**I pulled out my favorite jeans. They were low rise and flared at the bottom, nice and tight on my thighs. They were gray and fading in the butt and knees. I took out my favorite belly ring. It was rainbow swirled and the charm hanging off was shaped like a pot plant. I also pulled out a tie die tube top that showed off my stomach and my jeans hung low on my hips so it showed quite a bit of my mid-drift. **

**I took a quick cool bath and shaved and put my hair in two braids, then styled my bangs. I pulled on my outfit and pulled on my converse. Then I did my eye makeup and put on fire truck red lip gloss. I also put on a necklace I found in the closet. It was silver and the charm hanging off it was shaped like a keyhole. I stepped out into the hall and made my way to Sesshomaru's office. As I approached I could hear two voices. One was Sesshomaru's the other was less deep, more raspy.**

**I knocked once and walked in. The man gave me a startled look as he saw my outfit. I arched an eyebrow. Sesshomaru looked piss.**

"**What are you wearing, kitten?" He growled. I smiled and blew him a kiss.**

"**Clothes, Lord Sesshomaru." I said sarcastically. I could tell he wanted to hurt me but so what. The other demon was a type of water animal. I'm not sure, but he smelled of the ocean. He had sort of messy short blonde hair and eyes blue like the sea. He wore dark blue pants and a light blue shirt. He was barefoot, and he had dark blue almost black stripes under both his eyes, and three more on each side of his neck like gills.**

"**This is Lord Myakka. This is Cinder Duskfeather the little girl I told you of." Sesshomaru spoke.**

"**What do you mean little girl? I am not a child don't talk about me like I am, And also I'm perfectly able to introduce myself, thank you very much!" I arched a brow at him then smiled at the astonished looking Myakka.**

"**Pleasure to meet you sir." Just to tick off Sesshomaru I bent a bit at the waist to give Myakka almost a full view of my breasts. His eyes strayed there momentarily then back to Sesshomaru. I turned to look at Sesshomaru but suddenly I was slammed against the wall by my throat. I choked in a breath and looked at Sesshomaru. He was seething.**

"**If you want to live, **_**little **_**kitten, I would watch how you address me. Understood." He snarled at me, his eyes tinged light red. I arched an eyebrow and nodded. As he let go I knew there would be bruises on my neck later. I felt like yelling and screaming at him for hurting me but didn't. No need to piss him off more. I went and stood silently by the fire. Myakka spoke up.**

"**Do you really think she will be able to destroy Naraku? She is very tiny, and quite submissive by the way she acts." he said.**

"**She is only submissive to me, she can be very dominant when she wants to be. As for her tiny body, she is very strong Naraku will not be expecting her. Also she is a different species among us." He stated calmly.**

**I fought the urge to snap at them to stop talking about me like I wasn't there.**

**Myakka mentioned how I had Sesshomaru's mark but hadn't been claimed, then said to Sesshomaru if he wanted me take me because and I quote, 'she is just a tiny woman, nothing to show to much concern for'. The nerve! The Suffragette's would have had a blast in this time knocking these pompous assholes around.**

**I hissed quietly under my breath and a glare from Sesshy shut me up quick. Sesshy I like that. If I have to have that ridiculous kitten nickname he gets a ridiculous nickname too. Myakka was escorted out a moment later to be shown to his rooms before dinner. I waited patiently then turned on Sesshomaru and started to yell at him for all I could not while Myakka was in the room. **

**He stepped forward and put his hand over my mouth then leaned close to my face.**

"**Silence, kitten." Then he let me go and walked out and started for the dinging hall. I felt itchy tonight. I needed to change and run and be with other animals like me. I wondered if Kenno would run with me? I stretched and yawned then followed Sesshy to the dinging room. I took my seat next to him and Myakka sat across from me where Rin usually sat. No Rin tonight? Must be because Myakka is here.**

**I ate just a salad and drunk lots of wine. Myakka and I both got drunk. Sesshomaru seemed a bit buzzed but not much. I shouted to a servant to play some music or something. Then though screw it, I ran to my room and got my iPod and a pair of speakers that plugs right into them. The only sucky thing is my iPod would die probably tomorrow.**

**I played ****Drop it Low**** by Ester Dean I played it loud and me and Myakka danced. Inappropriately might I say, bumping and grinding together. I moved over to Sesshomaru and pulled him to his feet to dance between Myakka and him. Sesshomaru would have none of it and went back to sipping his wine at the table. Sesshomaru was looking at my iPod like it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Soon after a few more rap songs had passed and me and Myakka danced he left and went to his room. Leaving a very drunk me and very sexy Sesshomaru.**

**I leaned forward and smiled at him watching his eyes dip to my chest then my stomach and down my legs. I arched an eyebrow and laughed as I watched him. I plopped down on his lap, and rested my head on his shoulder.**

**I didn't know what to say to him but I felt like holding him, being held by him. It was kind of a relief having someone be dominate to me for once I was used to always being in charge and it was tiring. His hands slid around my waist.**

"**Will you sleep with me tonight, Sesshomaru? I don't w-wanna sleep alone." I asked hiccupping every now and then he nodded and soon we were on our way up to his room. I brushed my teeth and changed into a big t-shirt and nothing else then went back to his room and climbed into the warm silky sheets with him. **

**I felt his arms slide around me and I snuggled into his chest. He was very warm. I entangled my legs in his and hid my face against him. I rested one hand under my head and the other on his hip. I heard a soft low melody. I realized he was humming to me and I slowly fell asleep in his arms. It was so comfortable being so close to him. He smelled like fur, and the forest and a soft musky male scent that was all his. He also had a slight smell of dark spices and maybe a hint of something sweet like honey. It was altogether a very nice scent.**

* * *

**I woke up with the worst headache in all history. I felt like my head was going to explode. I groaned and rolled over only to bump into Sesshomaru who made a slight huff sound and looked down at me. I groaned again and shut my eyes. I felt him get out of the bed and I rolled into his warm spot.**

"**Time to wake up, kitten. Training starts in an hour." I groaned again and pulled the pillow over my head.**

"**Noo, Daddy I don't wanna go to school today. Ten more minutes." I mumbled. I felt his hand nudge my shoulder a bit hard. **

"**Do not tell me no, and I am not your father. Get up now." He said a bit angrily. I groaned again and felt like crying I didn't want to wake up. I suddenly felt the vomit rise in my throat and I flew out of bed into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. After I emptied everything in my stomach I dry heaved for a few minutes. My head was pounding worse now and I moaned. Sesshomaru came in and gave me a strange look. I looked at him meekly. **

**He came in and helped me to the sink where I washed out my mouth and washed my face. Then he carefully undressed me and put me in the bath. He filled it with nice hot water and washed me. Then he extracted me from the tub and dried me off. He even brushed out my hair and braided it. Then he brought me to the bed and tucked me under the covers. He brushed his hand down my cheek then went off to do something. I felt like crap but I felt a little better now that I had bathed and puked up all that beer. I curled into the soft pillows and surrounded myself in his scent.**

**I napped on and off for awhile every now and then I heard Sesshomaru come in and felt him brush the hair off my face and then disappear. I finally got out of bed. I undid my braid and brushed out my hair. It was dry now and wavy from being in a braid. I brushed it out then pulled on my jeans from last night along with a grey tank top. I put on my eye make-up and went in search of Sesshomaru. First I went to his office and couldn't find him, then I went to the dinging room, then to the garden and everywhere I'd ever been in the castle. I didn't dare go where I didn't know for fear of getting lost.**

**I asked one of the servants where he was and she told me he was down in the indoor training area and told me how to get there. I could hear rain outside and could see the occasional lightning out the window. I walked into the training room and was astounded at what I saw. Sesshomaru had his hair back in a loose ponytail, no shirt and white pants. He was barefoot and he was sparring with Myakka. I watched him, he was graceful. Very graceful. You'd think someone so large like him would be rather clumsy but he really wasn't. He was almost catlike in his movements.**

**I sat and watched for twenty minutes. His body was slick with sweat, and his eyebrows were drawn together as he focused on fighting Myakka. Of course he beat him in every one of their matches. I swear I didn't drool. I tried to keep myself in check. Finally they stopped for a water break at Kenno's suggestion. Sesshomaru noticed me then and walked over chugging his water from the canteen. Some of it dribbled down his chin across his neck and streamed down his chiseled chest. I felt like licking up the drop of water for him but kept myself in control.**

"**You look pretty good all sweaty and hot Sesshy." I said bluntly. He arched an eyebrow at my nickname and shook his head.**

"**You have no idea, kitten." he said in a seductive tone. I instantly regretted teasing him. I didn't think I'd hear the end of it. I really am quite attracted to the man, but I don't know I always take Marilyn Monroe's words close to heart. 'A wise girl kisses but doesn't love. Listens but doesn't believe and leaves before she is left.' You can't trust men period. But I don't know Sesshomaru made me want to break all my own carefully7 constructed rules about men and relationships. After Nikko I didn't dare try for love again. Nikko had been Hot, capital H. He had black curly hair and a green eyes and a leather jacket and a motorcycle. He was the man every girl wanted.**

**And I had had him. He told me all the time how much he loved me and then he would fuck me. Not make love, fuck. Then he would brag about it to his friends and tell people he was just playing me and didn't care about me. Then one day he had asked me to send him **_**pictures**_** so I did because I wanted to make him happy. But then he sent them to everybody he knew and they sent them to everyone they knew and so on and so forth. I never gave another guy a chance after that.**

**I don't know what to think about Sesshomaru. I mean obviously he's not Nikko but still I'm nervous about him. I don't know what to do but sitting here watching him now and remembering how he held me the other night makes me want him. Makes me want to have him as mine…..**


	5. I'm Mauling for you

Amenai-Iserith here!! Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long but I'm back I got real bad writers block but I think I have an idea now!!!! Review review review I cant say it enough I want to know what you guys think!!

Xoxo

Warning!! This chapter will be a bit graphic, includes rape and a severe mauling! This is crucial to the story!

* * *

Today I didn't have training for there was going to be a party with all the lords. I really seriously did not want to go. But Sesshomaru said I have to So I guess I have too. I would dress nice tonight I didn't want to piss him off. I took a bath and put my hair in an intricate bun with black chopsticks through it. I pulled on black tights and a white spaghetti strap dress. It was very short only to about mid thigh with a v-neck that showed the top of my cleavage I pulled a see through black shawl over my shoulders and pulled white soft suede boots that went up about my mid-calf with heels about one inch high.

I put on dark eye make up and light lip gloss before slipping down the hallway to the ballroom. A servant opened the door for me and I strutted into the room. As I walked into the ballroom I noticed it was full to the brim with demons. I pinpointed Sesshomaru's scent and made my way to him, what I saw filled me boiling with rage. I arched an eyebrow and tried not to stomp over like an elementary school kid.. There was a demon woman hanging on Sesshomaru's arm. She had blond hair and green eyes, she wore a short yukata in red and had dark red lip color on. She had her body flushed against his side and was laughing loudly. I clenched my teeth and stormed over.

Sesshomaru looked at me, distracting himself from his conversation to watch me come over. The demon slut looked at me also. I approached her seething, I knew my eyes were glowing yellow from my anger and my tigress was roaring to get out. I grabbed her hair and peeled her off of him. She snarled at me and I took her place against his side. I hissed at her and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru.

"Go cling to someone else you filthy little whore." I said in a monotone. I felt Sesshomaru tense under my hands.

"Sesshomaru-sama you'll let her talk to me like that?!" she said in a high-pitched voice. I winced at her grating voice.

"What do you mean 'let' me? He belongs to me, you tramp, so keep your hands off." To further my point I held eye contact with her while licking across his collarbone and nipping his shoulder. By now the whole party had stopped to see what was going on. The woman stomped her foot. Suddenly I heard laughter, it started as a chuckle but then turned into a full throated laugh. That was when I realized it was Sesshomaru. I found myself grinning. His laughter was beautiful. The girl turned and stomped away. The party went back to what they were doing and I felt Sesshomaru's arm around my waist squeeze for a moment.

I can't believe I just did that. I don't know what came over me, I just felt so possessive of him suddenly. A servant walked by with a tray of white wine and I took a glass. What I really wanted to do was chug it but instead I took dainty, small sips. It's hard to appear the cute, innocent, submissive little girl when you just put someone in their place in front of everyone.

Soft music started playing and I wanted to dance. I found myself tugging on Sesshomaru's arm. He looked down at me with a questioning gaze. I motioned toward the band playing the gentle music.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked quietly. He smiled, just a little, and nodded. He took my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room. He rested one hand on my hip and held my hand with the other. I rested my free hand on his chest and he pulled me against him. I rested my cheek against him, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt. We danced slow and it felt like we were the only people in the room. I buried my face against him, and inhaled his scent. I had both hands wrapped around him, my hands rested on his shoulder blades, he kept one hand on my hip and his other started stroking my hair.

"Sorry about earlier, I know I don't own you or anything but seeing that ho cling to you really pissed me off." I mumbled. I heard him sigh.

"You don't need to be sorry, tiny kitten. I enjoyed your possessiveness over me." He answered quietly. He pushed his hips against me and I felt his hardness against my belly. Yeah, he enjoyed it alright.

After our dance we walked around and I met the lords of the other lands. The lord of the south would be staying here tonight as well as his son. The Lords name was Hirami and his sons name was Daisuke. Sesshomaru had to speak with Hirami and Myakka for a moment and I was left with Daisuke and crappy small talk. I did not like the looks or feel of him and he had that sweet scent of baby powder like Naraku.

Daisuke had white blonde hair and green eyes so light they were almost white. He wore black pants and a loose fitting light green shirt that opened to reveal his golden tanned chest. He watched me like he was the wolf and I was the injured deer. Like he would, quite literally, eat me alive.

"So have you fucked Sesshomaru yet? All of us demons can smell his mark but not his claim." he asked cheerfully.

"First off when you speak his name you say Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Second off it's none of your damn business if I had sex with him or not." I replied annoyed. He chuckled at me. Then he reached forward and brushed a hair from my face. He leaned in and whispered against my cheek.

"Well if you find him unsatisfactory I'm sure I could please you quite good." He licked my cheek which I responded to by promptly splashing my wine in his face. He sputtered for a minute before roaring, like a bear. He stepped towards me but suddenly Hirami was there holding him back and Sesshomaru was beside me holding my shoulder. Hirami gave me an annoyed look.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he asked angrily. I scoffed and wiped my cheek.

"I would very much appreciate it if your son would keep his tongue and vulgar words to himself, thank you very much." I snapped. I was seriously sick of all this demon bullshit. I was going to ride Hamai and play with Rin. I'd feel better after kicking Jaken around for awhile. I wheeled around to storm off and found that I was crying. Just a few hot salty tears streaming down my face. I held my head up like nothing was wrong. I walked out, half-empty wine glass in hand. As I walked down the corridor I let out a frustrated shriek and chucked the glass against the wall. The sound of it shattering and the pieces clinking onto the stone floor made me feel better.

I went to my room and changed into my Daisy Duke shorts and a black tank top. I went out to the stable barefoot. I found Hamai in a very large, fancy stall. I stoked his nose then went to find his bridle. I slipped into his stall and put it on him, then led him out of the barn. I hopped on him and nudged him with my foot, he walked slowly and I made my way around the side of the castle to Rin's private garden where me and he would play and catch frogs. I patted Hamai's shoulder and hopped off him then made my way over to Rin who was picking flowers when she saw me she darted over.

"Hi Cinder! Did you come to play with Rin?!" she exclaimed excitedly. I smiled and nodded. She jumped up and down and dragged me to play and pick flowers with her. After an hour and a half of tag, chasing Jaken and picking flowers I had no energy left. I plopped over onto the ground and lay on my back. Rin sat next to me and Hamai huffed the ground near my cheek. I yawned and stretched.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped up and ran. I flipped over onto my stomach and rested my chin on my hands. I watched her run up to Sesshomaru and hug his leg. He never looked away from me. Rin laughed loudly and clapped her hands.

"I know lets play family! Cinder can be the mommy! Sesshomaru-sama can be the daddy! And I can be the daughter!" Hamai huffed and tossed his head. She ran over and hugged his nose. "You can be the faithful steed Hamai!" Hamai tossed his head and pranced around for a moment. Rin and I chuckled at him.

"Let's make him pretty Cinder!" She grabbed the flowers she and I picked and started weaving them together. I got up and walked over to Hamai. I slipped off his bridle and hung it off a low tree branch. Then I went back over to him and started braiding his tail. He looked back at me questioningly and I laughed. When I finished braiding his tail I put two braids in his mane. Rin handed me the giant flower necklace she made and I slid it over his head and down his neck so it rested over his shoulders. I could feel Sesshomaru watching me the whole time and I turned to him.

"I take it I'm not in trouble because otherwise you would have knocked me around a little. So what do you want?" I snapped. Rin looked from me to Sesshomaru with a worried expression. Sesshomaru growled low.

"Do not speak to me like that. No you are not in trouble, I simply want to know what exactly happened." He didn't phrase it like a question. Which meant he wasn't asking me to tell him. He was telling me to tell him. I relayed what happened in an annoyed voice. As I got to the part about him licking me I could hear Sesshomaru snarling. I cringed a little and looked up at him. His eyes were tinted red and his fangs were a bit larger than before. I walked over to him and patted his chest gently to gain his attention. He looked down at me still growling.

"It's ok really. I already took care of it in a way. Don't be mad alright?" I told him quietly. He took a deep breath and leaned down. Then he kissed me, hard on the mouth. His hands came around me and he kissed me in the most wonderful way. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders. He pulled away and let me go and walked away back toward the castle. I reached a hand up and touched my lips with two finger. I felt something tugging on my shorts and I looked down at Rin.

"If you marry Sesshomaru-sama, will you be Rin's mommy?" she asked. I gave her a soft smile.

"Of course, sweetie. Hey, do you want to go for a ride around the castle on Hamai?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically and I put his bridle back on. I lifted her on then got on behind her. I gave him a nudge and we started walking around the castle. She giggled.

"Lets go faster Cinder!" she shouted. I laughed and nudged Hamai twice. He hopped forward and started cantering. Rin held me tight around the waist and I threw my head back as I laughed. There was nothing better then feeling your horse run beneath you feeling his pure power and muscles working.

After we rode around the castle a few times we went to dinner. Then it was time for bed. I went to my room and stripped down to my underwear and bra. I climbed into bed and sighed snuggling into my pillows. I started to drift off and heard my door open. I didn't look up figuring it was probably Sesshomaru. I felt two hands grab me, one covering my mouth and the other twisting my arm. I felt another set of hands tie my hands to the bed and I bucked my hips and thrashed trying to get away. I suddenly had a piece of cloth shoved in my mouth and another piece tying it around my mouth and head.

I looked to see who it was and found the demon slut and Daisuke. She grinned maliciously at me. And motioned her head toward Daisuke.

"He told me he wanted you, and knew he would have to force you if wanted to get you. And since you were such a bitch to me earlier I decided to help out." she whispered. I felt Daisuke's hand slipping up my thigh and I kicked out with my legs at him. She moved and pinned my legs. Daisuke used his claws and slashed off my panties, he used more pressure than he needed to cut the cloth and left three angry looking claws marks across my hips.

I watched in absolute horror as he pulled his pants down. I looked away, utterly disgusted. I squeezed my eyes shut, I wasn't going down without a fucking fight. I felt his _thing_ press against me and I started thrashing around. I bucked my hips and threw my body around, I tried screaming through the cloth. Sesshomaru's room was right there! Daisuke punched me in the side of the head right on my temple. My vision went black but I managed to stay conscious sadly. I felt him slam himself inside me and it hurt. Oh, it hurt so bad. He started to thrust, hard and fast. I heard the woman giggle and I could hear Daisuke breathing heavy. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, then he bit into my neck, hard and he tore the flesh of my throat open and I cried. It hurt so much I could barely comprehend what was happening. All I could feel was the searing pain between my legs, the sting at my throat and the hot feel of blood oozing down the back of my neck and along my collarbone. He moved his hand from my hair to my throat and squeezed, he pinned my neck down to the bad as he raped. I felt myself start to cry and tried to hold the tears back. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear and pain made real.

After fifteen minutes he was done. He got off of me and pulled his pants back up. I kept my head turned to the side and faked unconsciousness. I felt them pull the binds off and leave. They left the cloth in mouth and left the room quietly. As soon as I was sure they were gone I started to cry. I knew I shouldn't move after having lost so much blood but I needed to get to Sesshomaru. I crawled out of my bed and when I stood up I collapsed back onto the ground and winced at the pain. I struggled back to my feet and fell back to my knees again. I realized then I was going to have to crawl. So I started to slowly pull myself across the floor. When I got to the shelf I used the wall to pull myself up. I managed to get the doorway opened and I stumbled through into his room. I leaned against the wall to hold myself up.

He was sleeping, sprawled out on his bed, with only his pants on. I pulled the cloth out of my mouth and climbed onto his bed. I touched his shoulder and he didn't wake up. I put both hands on his shoulder and shook, I heard whimpering and crying. For a moment I thought whoever that is sounds so pathetic. Then I realized it was me. Sesshomaru jerked awake, and looked at me. His eyes turned red and his hair started to fly around about his head. He leaped out of his bed and his snarl thundered through the room. The bed and nightstands started to shake with the rumble of his power.

"Who." Just that one word that was all he spoke. As he looked at me I felt ashamed that I had been taken over by those two and I just started to bawl my eyes out. I told him and his power seemed to increase again. Things started to fall off of the nightstands. A kerosene lantern fell to the floor and crashed the oil leaking out across the floor. He left the room, his tingle of energy felt like stings of lightning on my skin. I took his shirt from the floor and put it on, I used his sash to tie around my waist. I followed him. Slowly but I was making it. My throat was healing, very slowly but it was healing. I could feel my tigress cowering inside me. She was terrified of the anger and power rolling off of Sesshomaru but at the same time she was very satisfied that her male was so quick to kill to protect her.

_Her? _When did he become ours? I followed behind him and saw him throw a door. As in rip it off it's hinges and throw it down the hall. I had to press myself against the wall so as not to get hit. As he disappeared into the room I felt my heart start pounding. I heard a scream, like a woman then a gurgling sound and a wet coughing. I hurried down the hall to the room and saw the woman, He throat was ripped out from the front, and so much of it was taken out you could see her spinal cord that went up the back of her neck. I trembled a bit as I watched her fall to the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed her and lifted her up, he drew his arm back and his claws were glowing green and dripping with poison. He slashed and ripped her face off. I mean literally her face was torn off and the hunk of skin and flesh that made up those beautiful facial features splattered heavy and wet on the ground. I felt the bile raise in the back of my throat but also the rumble of hunger in my stomach. My tiger could smell the fresh meat and blood and fear and though prey. That is the way a deer smells when you bite into it's throat. That slowing heartbeat is what you hear when you grip the rabbit by the throat. I felt my eyes start to glow yellow, a soft light coming out. Sesshomaru wheeled around and walked down the hallway. I followed eagerly, now that my tiger was slowly taking over my throat was healing a bit faster, I had stopped bleeding and the skin was scabbing over a bit in places. That was weeks of healing all in fifteen minutes.

Sesshomaru ripped the door out and slid into the room. This time I was in the doorway to see. He ripped Daisuke out of bed, and Daisuke started to yell that he didn't do anything. His voice cracked like a twelve year old boys. His voice got high pitched and he cried out. Sesshomaru's claws were dripping green. His hand lashed out at Daisuke's crush and he ripped it off, completely tore it away from Daisuke's body. And he screamed and screamed and he cried and he cried. Sesshomaru threw him across the room and then leaped on top of him. He mauled him like he was some type of rabid canine. His fangs had lengthened to more then twice the size they were normally. He was ripping Daisuke apart. His claws dug into Daisuke's stomach, ripped out his innards. I turned away and I could hear Daisuke screaming. I could hear the sound of tearing flesh. Finally Sesshomaru walked out. He had blood and small chunks of goopy flesh splattered all over him. He walked by me without saying anything. I peeked into the room. I couldn't tell it was Daisuke anymore. There were bluish pink entrails every, his ribcage was cracked open like an egg, and his heart wasn't there. Both his lungs were punctured, his body cavity was exposed and empty. I could see parts of the body that were never meant to be seen.

I puked, doubling over and just vomiting. I turned and slowly walked back down the hall to my room. I silently pulled off Sesshomaru's shirt and climbed into the bathtub, I cleaned myself as best I could. Then I drained the dirty water and filled the tub up again, making the water as hot as I could. I was clean already but I didn't feel like I was. I climbed back into the water and it burned. My skin reddened with the heat and left some burn marks across my body. I soaked in the hot water for two hours until the water finally cooled. I climbed out and went into my closet. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, my white tank top and I put my hair up. I walked out of my room, down the hallway, out the front doors of the castle. I walked all the way around the side of the castle to the stable. I walked in calmly and quietly. It was very late at night, but Kenno was there, napping in a chair. I walked by silently and slipped into Hamai's stall. Hamai was laying down and He lifted his head to look at me as I came in. I sat down and laid my head and arms over his stomach. He rested his head on my legs and sighed. I started to cry, full on sobs that I muffled against Hamai's side. Hamai didn't get up or anything he laid there and let me cry, it was so comforting to have s creature that would just listen to me cry and not try to tell me my feelings were stupid or try to comfort me in some small useless way. I heard the stall door open and felt two arms wrap around me. I turned my head and sobbed into Kenno's chest. He made a small 'shh' sound and rubbed my back. He didn't say anything just like Hamai he just let me cry.

After I was done crying I walked back to my room, I left Kenno with a soft kiss to the forehead and a small pat on my shoulder. When I came into my room I found Sesshomaru sitting on the bed. He looked like he was beat, his eyes looked a bit haunted. Maybe he didn't like what he did either? I guess this was why my mother had always told me not to lose control and let my temper take over. He looked up when he saw me and I felt my eyes well up again. I ran and jumped into his arms, knocking him back onto the bed. I held him tightly and buried my face against his neck.

I would be haunted by what I saw him do, haunted by why he did it. Haunted by the fact that he did it for me, but at the same time I felt safe, warm, protected. Soon I was asleep in his arms, it was a strained rough sleep but it was sleep, and it was with him…


End file.
